Antique store
by RubyandSapphire
Summary: R&R


Fern walked slowly into the antique shop looking for books. All that entered was the distinct smell of thing getting years upon years older. Nothing stood out, sure there were plenty of thing there but none of them were eye candies to her. She sighed looking at the old dresses, the Polly's and other girly names were written on a piece of paper on the wrack of them. Each one had its own cursively written story. Then she notice something that wasn't quite right about this place. There was no owner or employs around to seen. It was a large store, so it couldn't bee abandoned like this.

Fern walked even farther into the store seeing shelves upon shelves of things. All were antiques of some sort, and were some really showing it. One of those things was dusty black typewriter with words even printed on it between a paperboy cap and a row of fancily and floral decorated tea cups. Fern squinted but it was too dusty so she blew off the dust that caused her to cough. Then she read the words that had been printed on.

 **You and I both can't be here, but I'll always lo**

Nothing else was printed on it. She thought about it for a minuet. It was an odd phrase even when it was completed. _but_ _I'll always love you._ Why couldn't they both be here, was this a forbidden marriage or something? Maybe exploring this place a bit more would be a good idea.

Going in even farther Fern looked at every shelf around noting every detail and reading each description on paper. Nothing lead to anything. There was more information about this place though. It was owned by a man, his eyes were blue, he had two sisters, and he didn't come from Elwood. Okay the last one was obvious since this store was pretty new, as in it only opened a week ago. Her mom had let her check it out since it wasn't too far away from her house. Little did either of them knew that there may have been a mystery to solve at this place.

Then it got eerie. Dead silence was all to be heard. A very must smell was in the air. She walked through the store some more to the counter. It looked like a regular counter for the most part. A cash register and nothing else. Fern knew it was illegal, but she started fiddling with the buttons to see if anything was hidden inside of it. It opened and surprised her since she didn't know it'd happen from the front of the counter on her tip toes. Falling down Fern got herself back up and looked at as much of the register as she could.

Nothing was inside, not even money. Not even one single dollar bill was contained within the machine. That was very odd thought Fern, very odd indeed. She walked around just a little bit more. Nothing to note this time. Snow globe with a silver snowflake on the inside beside a porcelain rose. She took the one with the snowflake inside and wound it up then shook it. The song was twinkle twinkle, but there was no snow just water in there. Why was it a snowflake with twinkle twinkle inside, it made no sense! Nothing in this place made a lick of sense. This mystery was going to be harder to crack than Fern thought. For now she was just stumped.

"Anyone here!" she called out. No reply from anyone was heard, just silence. The dead kind of silence that no one ever liked hearing in the movies. The scary kind of movies. As the song ended she put it back on the shelf slowly. She sighed since there hadn't been an ax murderer in the store so far, so why would there be one in here now. Too many murder mysteries she presumed were the cause of her thoughts.

"The owner of the store is an old fat windbag!" she shouted trying to get someone's attention just to know that anyone else was in here besides her. An insult would have get her kicked out, but at least she'd know someone else was in the building. No one came to kick her out or even scold her for that matter. Still silent in the whole store. Shouldn't there be at least be some other customer in the entire building. There should be other people in this place checking things out.

Fern walked around the store even more with nothing suspicious to note. She was bored as all heck at this point. She may been waking around in circles this whole time without knowing she was that bored. Then she noticed something. It was a large wooden brown ladder stood up against the wall for some reason. This might just be what she needed right now to solve this mystery. She ran over to it smiling and grabbed the rungs of the ladder and started climbing, regardless of what the results may be. She climbed higher into a dark attic. There was an odd white door with no wall connected to it just to the door frame. She stepped slowly to it then turned the handle without needing to and opened the door and stepped through slowly.

Closing the door she felt a soft texture on her hand. It was a small pillow with a string attaching it on the door. The pillow had a brown rabbit stitched into it along with the words Baby's room. Then Fern took a look at the whole room. It looked old. A white dresser, a bed with white frame and pink floral blankets and pillows. Laying on the dresser was a lamp decorated lace, teddy bears and girl dolls, and a music box. A white rocking chair was in front of the bed and had a girl's hat hanging off it. Fern walked around to get a better look of it all. The bed felt soft and amongst the bears there were books. The velveteen rabbit, To my mom on the moon. Fern picked up the second one. Rachel Spencer was the author of that one, she had never heard of it before though.

The next book had no title. It was brown and leathery. It smelled that way too. Fern picked it up and placed the other one down and sat on the bed to read it.

 _Melissa Wellings, 1967_

 _Why does my imagination tell me that I won't see out precious girl, but I will see her. I've been getting quite sick lately and the only thing that's really been helping me to get through with it is my dear Henry. Child hood sweet hearts the called, and yet we didn't believe them._

 _Wednesday,_

 _The music box will have such to our child. Henry makes them then sells them at christmas, despite him having a job it's a sort of hobby of some sort for him to be working in the basement. One this year shall be sitting in her room twinkling to her sleeping breaths._

 _Thursday,_

 _The pains of my body are hard to take, but the thought of gentle laughter and tiny hands to hold keep me going on._

 _Friday,_

 _Henry sees me getting more ill, but I tell him not to worry. Sometime he spends the rest of the day after work in the basement. I leave a plate of supper at the top, but it is never finished and goes to pure waist._

 _Saturday,_

 _He barely even talks to me and is getting paler and dreadfully thinner I'm worried for him. My love won't you stop scarring me please._

Though she knew it was rude Fern kept on reading it without a stop. Then she heard footsteps. She jumped back into reality and looked around the room as the stepping sounds got louder and close.

"Whoever you are get out of here! This is a private area!" an elderly sounding voice shouted at her. Fern jumped off the bed and ran back down climbing as fast as she could then dashed put of the store not wanting to meet the person it came from. She ran all the way home unknowing of the book stashed in her arm. She opened the door to her mother.

"You found something I see." she said noting her daughter's new book. Fern looked down at it and nearly screamed.

"I guess I did." she walked up to her room with. Well at least she could read the rest of it now. It was all the same until the last entry of the book.

 **Whenever,**

 **Melly I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you that much. I was so nervous, thanks for getting me to help set up Rosemary's room and out of that basement. I wish you could have seen her while she was still alive, same for me with you. She may have been bloody, but she was a beautiful miscarriage. Oh well, if she grows up with her mommy in heaven then it's all good for me. I'll leave this by her box so she can listen to it while you read to her.**

 **Henry.**

Fern had tears in he eyes. That's all she needed, because at the end of a book you don't need anymore words than the ones that are already printed on the pages before your eyes.


End file.
